Fireflys
by Khloe
Summary: Draco tried to save Ginny but almost kills her in the process. When Ginny comes to her scences will Draco answer her questions. And how does the prefects bathtub fit into this story? GD ship may become rated M later on


_**A/N: I've been really keen on the idea of Ginny and Draco lately so her is my first attempt at a G/D fic. Hope you'll like it.**_

_**Khloe**_

**This is an A/U Fic Draco is not a death eater, and never was. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters they are owned by J.K. Rowling. **

**Chapter One**

Ginny Weasley's body shook wildly as the cool night air hit her skin. It was after hours and she should have been in bed. The snow on the ground burnt her feet as if it were on fire. She wore a simple cotton night dress. Ginny hadn't bothered with shoes not knowing it had snowed until she was outside, and she didn't want to walk all the way back to the girls dormitories just for a pair of shoes.

She wasn't quite sure what possessed her to come outside at this time of night, but she was enjoying the peace and quiet. When she thought her feet could handle the snow no longer she took a seat on a near by bench. Her skin was turning purple and her teeth chattered, but she refused to go back inside.

For a sixth year Ginny had a lot on her plate. There was Ron who never let her do a single thing unless she was under his watchful eye, and then Harry Potter the school hero who Ginny couldn't help but feel as if he never noticed her. Harry most likely thought of her as Ron's baby sister, and only that.

Ginny continued to shake as the snow began to fall again in silence. She looked out across the lake and smiled at the small green flashes. _Fireflies _she thought.Her eyes became heavy as she thought quietly. _Maybe just a quick nap _She thought as her eyes drifted close.

Draco Malfoy walked along the drafty corridors in hopes at catching a first year out of bed. He smirked hoping that if he got lucky he would catch Potter and his stupid friends, but the smirk quickly vanished as he remembered he would be caught out of bed as well.

Draco paused looking out the frosted window. He blinked thinking he saw something or maybe some one out in the snow. Who else would be up at this hour? He wondered as he began to make his way outside. The cold air hit his face making him shiver under his velvet robes. He could see his breath in the air as he trailed closer the flakes falling into his soft blond locks.

He approached the bench and saw red literally. Ginny Weasley lay there on the bench in nothing but a night dress. Draco's smirk returned as he thought of how he could take advantage of the situation, but he quickly shook it from his mind remembering this was the girl weasel.

"Fancy seeing you outside tonight" Draco sneered, but Ginny just lay there motionless as if she hadn't even heard him. He looked at her taking her whole form in she really wasn't to bad looking. Her hair hung at her shoulders draping across her neck slightly as her head lay on the bench arm. Snow was covering her hair, but you could still see the red. Who could miss that fire ball?

"Weasel" Draco laughed hoping she would flinch, but she gave off not even the slightest movement. "I bet your brother dearest will flip when he finds out how we shared this lovely night in the snow!" Draco spat trying to get arise out of her, but she didn't even blink.

"Maybe you're just afraid of me?" Draco couldn't help but laugh as he got the image of the youngest Weasley struggling against his grasp. Draco looked down at her once again, but this time he noticed her body was blue and purple from all the snow covering her. Something in the back of his mind told him to poke her so he did. Draco walked up to her and poked her just there on her shoulder.

"Weasel are you alright?" He asked not that he cared in fact it would be a Kodak moment if he could see Weasel Bee's face after he told him his sister died, and he had been there. Ginny still lay there still as a frozen pond in winter.

"Hey Weasel?" Draco poked her again, but still she let off nothing. Draco fast as the speed of sound picked up her wrist and checked for a pulse. His stomach dropped when he felt nothing, but suddenly he felt the slight pulse. It was weak but it was still there. "Weasel?" He asked again dropping her hand back onto the bench.

"You're so stupid sometimes!" He snapped "Merlin Weasel you can't prance in the snow in such a flimsy material!" He snapped, and before he could stop himself he had swooped Ginny Weasley into his arms, and began making his way back into the castle with her.

He thought of stopping, and taking her to Madame Pomfry, but he didn't want to risk getting into trouble for being out at such hours. He didn't know what he should do, but as soon as doubt had filled him it left as he thought of something.

He ran as fast as he could down the corridors Ginny's body cold against him. Why did he want to save the little weaselett any how? He wasn't sure of that answer now, but he was sure that he needed to warm her and fast.

He opened a door making sure no one was in the room beyond it. AS soon as he was sure he closed the door muttering a locking spell just in case. Draco set Ginny down on the cold marble floor as he dashed to a few facets. He turned on lukewarm water and some kind of blue bubbles. He ran back to the spot he had dropped Ginny and hoisted her up over his shoulder.

He thought maybe he should undress her, but instead decided on just leaving her in the thin cloth. He placed her in the barely warm water waiting for her eyes to open. Nothing happened, every few minuets Draco would make the water a little warmer as to gradually heat her body back up. The water was rising just to her midriff bubbles forming on top of the water from the other facet.

Draco looked at her contently waiting, waiting, ever waiting for her amber eyes to open and look into his grey ones. Still nothing happened as the water neared her lips. Soon it would be covering her to where she would drown, and Draco wasn't quite sure what he would do then.

Draco turned the facet again as the water was now steaming as it poured out of the jeweled tap. The water covered her face now. Draco wasn't sure what to do now. _Maybe she won't be able to breath and will come up for air. _He thought quietly as he could see her no longer, her face buried in bubbles and water.

_Her body will float right? _He questioned and waited for her to pop up out of the bubbles at any second. He expected her to pop up and scream 'Gotch ya!' but nothing happened. Draco waited for maybe a few seconds maybe even a few minuets.

"Damn it Weasel you'll owe me new robes for this!" Draco muttered as he dove into the bath searching for Ginny in the large pool like tub. He tried to find her by feeling his way around, but he felt nothing. He rose to the surface gasping for air as he dove back down under. This time he opened his eyes, and saw Ginny lying at the bottom of the tub.

"Giwwery" is what her name had sounded like from under water as Draco said it. It felt strange as he said her name, her real name. Draco kicked his legs a little as he grabbed onto her torso pulling her body to the surface. Surprisingly enough she felt warm again.

He gasped for air once more as he dragged the youngest of the Weasley's out of the large tub, her head in his lap as he felt for a pulse again. _It's still weak! _His mind screamed as he noticed that her chest lay still. There was no raise and fall of it, and no other signs of breathing.

_First you let her freeze then you drowned her _Draco rolled his eyes as he thought of what he would tell the others. How was he going to explain a soaking dead Ginny to every one if he was wet as well? "Not yet your not!" he snapped as he brought his lips to hers.

He held her nose as he breathed in a large breath of air. He was new to the concept of CPR, but his mother had insisted he take that stupid muggle class. Now he was glad he had as he pushed on Ginny's midriff then bending down again to breathe into her.

"Come on damn weasel!" He snapped he should have just let her freeze. Now if she died it would be entirely his fault. He had let the damn girl drowned! Draco grabbed for her wrist and smirked as he felt her pulse suddenly quicken.

Ginny's eyes burst open as she breathed in a deep breath. Her breath still panting as her eyes widened at the sight of Malfoy.

"Malfoy what are you…" She breathed still trying to catch her breath as she lay on the cool marble floor. She took in his appearance noting that he was drenched, and so was she.

"I'm a Slitherin" he sneered

"No I mean you me…were…wet" She breathed again

"Next time try not to drown!" He snapped as he got up from the floor almost slipping as he stood up. He mumbled some charm pointing his wand at the door and quickly walked out of the room.

Ginny was still trying to even her breaths as she tried to remember what had happened. The last thing she remembered was the snow beginning to fall again. She would find out what had happened even if she had to slap Malfoy around to get it.

Draco's shoes squeaked on the castle floors and echoed along the halls. _Why did I save her? _He wondered as he began making his way back to the Slitherin dorms. She was a weaselett he should have just let her die. Why had he wasted his precious time in helping her?

He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of some ones breath. He turned to see Ginny Weasley running toward him and gaining on him fast. Draco continued to walk, but slightly picked up his pace. Just when he thought he was getting farther ahead he felt Ginny's warm hand on his wet arm.

She turned him around to face him "Draco explain!" She snapped in a low whisper

"There is nothing to explain!" He snapped as he pulled out of her grasp

"The hell if there isn't! In case you didn't notice we were in the prefects bathroom, and both of us are now soaked!" She snapped stepping in front of him to block him from walking away. Draco eyed her she looked almost naked as her wet night gown clung to her body.

"I'm waiting Draco!" She spat at him tapping her foot agitatedly on the floor.

"Good night Gi - Weasel! He had almost said her name, but quickly covered it up with a sneer. He walked past her pushing her into the wall as he made a mad dash for the Slitherin common room. Ginny grabbed his hand this time. She had meant to grab his arm, but grabbed to low.

"Weasel just drop it ok!" He spat "I'll go back to being Malfoy and you go back to being a weaselett!" He hissed

"Not until you tell me what happened back there" Her anger was boiling under the surface if he didn't tell her soon there was no telling what she would do.

"You should really dress warmer if you're going to play in the snow" He said once again pushing his way past her. Ginny once again reached for him, and almost slipped in the process.

"What is that supposed to mean!" She hissed holding onto his wet robe sleeve. She spun him around to look at his face.

"Do I have to spell it out to you weasel!" He snapped Ginny's anger was exploding as she brought her hand to hit him across the face. The impact of her hand on his face was so hard it left a red hand print on his pale white cheek. It took a moment for Draco's thoughts to register, but as soon as they did Draco rammed Ginny into the wall.

Draco grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head with one hand. His other hand held her in place.

"Don't ever do that!" Draco growled as his face came within an inch of hers. He was moving closer and closer as though the two of them might kiss. But his instincts kicked in at just the right moment as he let her go, his hand sliding off her torso where he was holding her in place.

He turned his back to her his head tilted toward the ground. _What just happened? _He asked himself as he felt Ginny's hand on his shoulder. He shrugged her off and made his way up the stairs to the common room. To his surprise Ginny didn't come after him.


End file.
